


[Podfic] skin deep

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [54]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, au where georgie calls martin post burn, burn treatment description, i crave martin georgie friendship, spoilers for mag 89
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “Hello, Martin Blackwood speaking.”“Oh thank god-” a woman’s voice answered, rushed and panicked, and Martin immediately closes the folder he was leafing through absent-mindedly and snaps his head towards the door. “Sorry, oh god, I’m Georgie, I’m Jon’s friend, I don’t know what to do-”(au where georgie calls martin post burn)
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] skin deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [skin deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727362) by [isthepartyover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/skin-deep_202012/skin%20deep.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/skin-deep_202012/skin%20deep.mp3) | 17 MB | 0:24:25  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/skin-deep_202012/skin%20deep.m4b)  
  
| 28 MB | 0:24:25


End file.
